One more chance
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Anne miscarried for the second time. Henry is furious. But Doctor Linacre tells the king that he might have an idea to make sure that the next pregnancy is a success.
1. Let us try

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter one: Let us try**_

_1536_

Anne had failed him. Again. That was the second time that she lost their baby. Henry started to believe that their marriage was sinful in God's eye. The two servants took away the little and lifeless body away while Doctor Linacre remained with Henry.

' How is the queen?'

' The queen will survive Your Majesty, though she is heart broken.'

' What caused the death of our son?'

' It was no failure from Her Majesty's body. Several of her ladies told me that she had witnessed something that distressed her.'

Henry remembered the scene. Anne entered in his room while he was kissing his sweet Jane. Even if he felt a small wave of guilt, he thought that he was in his right. A king could have a mistress while his wife was with child and so, unable to fulfil her marital duty.

' The loss happened because of a psychological failure. '

' Are you implying that my wife is mad?' Henry shouted suddenly

Anne mad? How could he? How dared he?

' I never meant that Your Majesty!'

' Explain yourself at once or I'll have your head chopped off! '

The doctor took a breath before he started to explain.

' We have a theory that psychology can have a deep impact upon a pregnancy. We followed two ladies while they were pregnant. One was stressed, the other was not. The first one had a difficult pregnancy, the birth was hard and the baby has problems. As for the other, all went perfectly well. I think that the miscarriage happened because Her Majesty had too much pain in her heart and she cannot tell anyone, fearing that it might be used against her. This is what I propose to Your Majesty: a talk with Queen Anne when she will say everything she has in her mind. Then, we will be able to help her better for her next pregnancy.'

Henry thought it was worth giving a try. He loved Anne. With his life. She gave him a beautiful daughter. And if she was healthy, they could have a son together. He remembered how often she told him about her fears about his first daughter Mary. He often heard her father scowling her but he never did anything, he did not want to make her upset. And he finally understood why she saw her brother and Master Smeaton so often. It was because they listened to her, she could open her heart to them. They were her truest friends in his court.

' Why not? If it can help the queen, I am ready to do it. '


	2. Lady Jane

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter two: Lady Jane**_

Jane Seymour was not well. She could not help feeling bad for Anne. Even if Anne was the woman who brought with her heresy, made the king bastardized his daughter Mary, Jane could only see at this moment a woman who lost her baby boy. Because of her. Because the queen saw her kissing the king. She loved Henry. But she did not want this to happen. She did not know how to act or what to do. She was obsessed with the idea that she was the one responsible for the prince's death and therefore, making her a traitor. While she was praying, her father arrived behind her.

' Jane, my sweet girl, what is happening to you? You have lost that pretty smile of yours.'

Jane loved her father, she knew she could tell him everything, he would not tell her brothers. He did not want power. He wanted his children to be happy. She started to cry in his arms.

' Oh Father, I feel so bad! It's my fault! It is my fault if the queen miscarried! '

' Calm down Jane and explain yourself. '

' The king was talking to me in his room and we... We had a kiss.'

John was astonished. He knew that his king took a liking upon his little Jane but he would haven ever imagined that he would actually kiss her!

' The queen entered then and she saw us! She became very angry and I could see how hurt she was!And a few hours later, the prince... It is all my fault! I've broken my vows, I am the prince's murderer! I am a traitor!'

Jane started to cry.

' Jane! Do not talk like this! '

John looked at his daughter.

' You are no traitor Jane. You never meant any harm upon the queen!'

' But I am the cause of the distress that killed the prince she was carrying! I think that... I think I should retire from her service and take the veil.'

The man hugged his child.

' Listen to me my child. If you want to feel better, you should tell this to the queen. Her Majesty is wise, she will listen. Tell her all of this and let her decide of your fate, whatever it will be. You will feel better and Justice will be made. I'll send a message to the queen to help you. '

Jane nodded.

' I will not say anything to your brothers. Never lose that kind heart of yours Jane. And remember that I'll always be proud of you.'

' Thank you Father. '

The young woman had to go to attend the queen. She was asked to keep the chamber warm. Anne was laying in her bed, her eyes looking away, a hand upon her empty belly. She could feel Jane's eyes on her. A few minutes ago, she received a small message from John Seymour, Jane's father. It seemed that the girl had something important to tell her.

' Behave like a queen Anne. Listen to that little girl.' She thought.

She asked her ladies to let her alone with Jane.

' I have received a message from your father, Lady Jane. It seems that you have something very important to tell me.'

Jane gathered her courage and faced her queen.

' I am here to make amends Your Majesty. Even though the traitor I am deserves no mercy.'

Such a language surprised Anne. Jane had won her attention. Both of them did not noticed though that the king and Doctor Linacre had entered. Henry had heard everything. If he respected Jane before, he respected her better now. In fact, he was quite curious to hear how Anne would react.

' Go on.'

' I know that it is because of me that the princes is gone... And therefore, it makes me a traitor, even if I never meant any harm upon him or upon you. My apologies will never bring the prince back alas. But this is all I can say. Until my last breath, I wish to remain your loyal subject. This is why, Your Majesty, I think I should retire from court forever and enter into a nunnery. '

Anne was stunned. Her enemy was apologizing for the baby. Jane was giving her a chance to punish her. But strangely, the raven haired woman felt no happiness from it. Her lady was still young and naïve, Anne felt that she was sincere. She too was just the puppet of the men from her family in their quest to gain more power. And Jane was loved by Henry. If she sent Jane away, she could lose his love. She could not allow that. She was sonless and her position was weak.

' Lady Jane. ' She said in a whisper

The woman looked at her queen.

' Your words touch me deeply. So does your proposition. By doing so, you prove that you are indeed a loving servant. I believe you when you say that you did not mean what happened. It was just bad luck. As for what you propose, I cannot decide alone. It is the king, my husband, who placed you in my household. Only him can dismiss you. And you are quite a good lady in waiting. You can go to your business with a light heart. I do not hold any resentment towards you. '

Jane felt a wave of relief. She felt really better.

' Your Majesty is very gracious.' She said

' Indeed. ' Henry's voice came out.

Both women were surprised. Jane bowed deeply to the king.

' I happen to have heard everything. Lady Jane. Your honesty took you out of the shadows of treason. Like Queen Anne said, you are not to blame, you happened to be there at a very bad time. And you have proved your love towards us. You shall not be punished not banished. God bless you.'

' Your Majesty is too kind.'

Henry smiled. Jane was really a sweet girl. And he was surprised by Anne's reaction. She behaved with dignity and grace.

' May I ask you to leave us Jane? I have business with the queen.'

Jane obeyed and left the room. Her father was right. She felt so much better! She stopped by the chapel when she kneeled and started to pray.

' Oh God, in your infinite mercy, please give to the king and to the queen that little prince they so long for. For there are no more kinder kings on Earth.'


	3. A hurt heart

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter three : A hurt heart**_

Henry sat in front of Anne, Doctor Linacre standing near them. Anne did not really understand why the doctor was here. She feared a bad new that would mean her downfall.

' I must say you impressed me Anne. '

' Jane was sincere. I saw that in her eyes. She is just a puppet used by her brothers. I believe her when she said that she did not mean that to happen.'

A painful silence started. Henry broke it a few minutes after, deciding to get to the point.

' I've had a talk with the doctor. The loss was not because of a failure from your body. Doctor Linacre thinks it might have come from a distress in your heart.'

Mentally, Anne was laughing. Seriously, who would not be distressed when she saw her husband courting and kissing one of her servants while she was pregnant?

' The doctor thinks that you have too much on your heart and so little people to open yourself to. This is why he proposed this: I must let you talk to me freely and say everything that you are feeling without saying anything. And I must try to remain calm and understanding. It could help us to have a prince.'

A prince. A son. How much Anne wanted it! A little baby boy, a spitting image of his father to secure the throne. Doctor Linacre started the talk by letting Anne speak first. He asked her one question:

' How did you feel when you saw the king with the lady Jane?'

' I felt my heart breaking into hundred, thousand of pieces. I realized that you do not love me like before. I feel like I am now like granted and considered as nothing more that a royal cradle, something of no value. Something replaceable. Something you could get rid of and never regret it, like something old and useless.'

It broke Henry's heart. He realized how mean he had been to Anne. He had neglected her. Anne needed to feel secure and it was understandable. She was the enemy of several countries, especially Spain. In his own court, people wanted her demise. Henry realized how hard it was for her but also how strong she was.

' There is something I never understood. Maybe it is because I was not born into royalty. You waited seven years to have me in your bed. And I know that you never took a mistress during that time. So, if you have been able to wait for seven years, how come that you cannot wait for nine months Henry? Knowing that you are in a lady's bed breaks me a little more each time I learn it. And each time I fail, I feel like I am losing you. I have dreams where you cast me away, where you condemn me to death and Lady Mary is the one who burns me.'

' Anne... Are you still the most happy?'

Henry realized how unwell his queen was. He never imagined how hurt she could be by his behaviour. It was true after all. He waited seven years. Why could not he wait nine months?

' No Henry. I am not the most happy anymore. I am the most afraid. Afraid that you will tire of me, that you will cast me away, bastardize Elizabeth for the sake of political alliances. I still love you. With all my heart. But what happened to us? We barely see each other, we avoid each other, we do not sleep in the same bed, we argue all the time. I know that I have drawbacks. You once told me that I could tell you anything because it was the definition of true love. But now, you ask me to shut my eyes and endure. It is as if you are punishing me for the miscarriages and the birth of a princess.'

Anne was fighting to hold her tears back. And yet, Henry felt that she had still a lot on her heart.

' I think we should stop here. At least for today. The queen is certainly tired and must rest. We will discuss of the rest later.' Doctor Linacre said

The man left, leaving Anne and Henry alone. Henry got closer to Anne.

' My sweet Anne... How could I punish you for giving me Elizabeth? She is my pride and joy! You know how much I love her.'

' But she is no boy. Our marriage is based on the hope of a baby boy. '

' I have been hard and unfair. Lost in my obsession for a son, I have forgotten the most important: you, Anne. For I love you. And I want you to be the most happy again. I'll make everything to help you.'

' And what if I give you another daughter?'

Henry did not answer. Deep within him, he still hoped that Anne would give him a son. An heir. But this was that desire that was making them falling apart. They needed to get back to the start. When he started to court her. That were the good old days. He was happy and so was she. They needed to go back to those peaceful days.

' Well, my Nan, if you give me another daughter, I hope that she'll be as beautiful as you.'

He kissed her softly on the lips. And that night, Henry joined her in her bed where they slept together, Anne embraced in his arms.


	4. Small steps

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you._

_Important author's note : I beg you to forgive me if the quality isn't here this time. Yesterday, when I started this, I learnt that a friend of mine had an accident. She is alive, she has woken up and it seems that she is in a good mood but there is a possibility that she might become disabled. It chocks me greatly and I cannot focus a lot despise my will to do so. Please, cross your fingers for Davina. Thanks._

_Minor author's note: I'll be on holidays from the 11th of July to the 25th of July. I will certainly keep writing but I'm not sure about having WIFI. And please, understand that I prefer enjoying as much as I can the region I am visiting._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter four : Small steps**_

When Anne woke up, she was in Henry's strong and warm arms. He was gently kissing her neck.

' Good morning my sweet Anne.' He said kissing her on her lips

She smiled to him. She loved those tender moments. She felt at ease. Like this, she felt as if nothing could happen to her. There was no more court, no more Lady Jane. There were just Elizabeth, Henry and her. She felt happy. The most happy.

' I shall ask for Elizabeth to come.' Henry whispered in her ear

' Thank you.'

Henry kissed his queen. He loved her from the bottom of his heart. She was the most beautiful, the most desirable.

' This afternoon, Doctor Linacre will come to continue what was started yesterday.'

' Very well.'

Henry got up, prepared himself and left. In the corridor, he met Jane. The young woman bowed deeply and shyly to him.

' Lady Jane.'

' Your Majesty.'

He helped her to get back on her feet. If Henry loved Anne, he had feelings for Jane as well. Anne was passionate, Jane was calm, Anne was a lioness, Jane was peaceful. Jane was the exact opposite of Anne. Maybe it was because of that that he fell in love with her. He smiled to her and let her continue her path, a small smile on his face. Then, he headed to his office. England needed its king.

_Hatfield_

Eustace Chapuys was visiting his beloved Princess Mary. They were in the gardens where Mary had to watch over Elizabeth, playing in the flowers. The two adults were sitting on a bench. The weather was quite fine. Mary was looking at a laughing Elizabeth with a small smile, her eyes full of love for her sister. It never ceased to amaze the ambassador. His princess was strong. She was able to love and care for her bastard half-sister while she was stealing her rightful place.

' I have heard some rumours.' The man said

' Which are?' Mary replied

' The whore has miscarried again. It seems that the baby was a boy. And the king has fallen in love with Lady Jane Seymour, a former lady in waiting to the queen, your blessed mother.'

Mary looked quite interested. Even if the death of an innocent baby saddened her, it was clearly God's sign that " la bruja " was going to fall and she would pay for what she had done to her mother and to England.

' The king must be destroyed by this loss. '

' He is but there is another rumour. It seems that he has given one more chance to the whore.'

Mary replied nothing to this. If Anne was to fail, at least, thanks to this new chance, Elizabeth would enjoy her mother's presence a bit longer.

_Anne's chamber_

Anne wanted to get up from her bed. She was the queen. She had a court to rule. Even if she would receive just a few people today, at least, it would show that she was alive and that she was still King Henry's wife. This day, she was going to receive some ambassadors and privately, her family. She feared her father's reaction.

' Maybe it won't be as bad as I imagine.' She thought.

Then she asked for Jane. The young lady bowed.

' Help me to put on my gown please. '

Jane obeyed and a few moments later, Anne was wearing a beautiful gown, made of purple velvet. Anne wanted to try something. Jane assured her that she wanted to be her loyal subject and servant. Maybe her position would be a bit more secure if she saw Jane as a friend, not as an enemy. At least, it would spare her Henry's famous wrath.

' The king will visit me this afternoon. Which jewels would suit this dress, Lady Jane?'

Jane was deeply surprised but also very honoured.

' I think that those earrings, this necklace, and this crown, made of gold and amethyst, would be perfect with this dress.' She said, presenting her the jewels

Anne thought for a few seconds. Indeed, it would match the dress perfectly. The amethyst would suit the color of it and the gold would be a reminder of the gold embroideries on the bodice. It was a good choice.

' And for my hair?'

' Maybe it should be put into a ponytail. The curls of your hair would fall on your neck.'

Facing a mirror, Anne used her hands to make a false ponytail, just to see what it would do if she agreed. Again, Jane had good taste. It would be magnificent.

' Thank you for your advice, Lady Jane. I will follow it.'

' Your Majesty, you do me a great honour.'

A few minutes later, George was announced in the Queen's chambers. He almost ran to his beloved sister.

' My dearest Anne! How are you feeling? I'm sorry I did not come before.'

Anne had a bright smile to her brother.

' It's okay George, I know that if you could, you would have come earlier. I feel quite fine.'

George looked at his sister's empty belly. He felt so sorry for her! She wanted this baby boy so much!

' Will Father come?'

' No. He said that he had no time to waste with failures.'

Those words were like a hit from a knife in Anne's heart. All her life, she tried to please him, to honour him, to make him proud. And now, he would not even recognize her as his daughter.

' He is under the shock Anne, I'm certain that he did not mean it. E loves you very much, I'm sure of it.'

' No George. He used to love me. He loved me when I was able to raise higher and higher. Now, for him, I am nothing more but a tool to help him to gain power.'

The woman smiled sadly to her brother. Then, her optimism won over her sorrow.

' Come and sit, let us have a drink!'

The siblings took place and Anne asked Jane to bring them two glasses of wine. George looked at Jane.

' No wonder why the king likes her, she is quite pretty.' He thought.

Then he raised his glass.

' To your health Sister! May you recover quickly and well!'

He drank. The two started to speak of everything and nothing. It made Anne's day. George always found how to cheer her up.

' How is your marriage?'

' Alas Anne, it is not going well. I feel disgusted by my wife. I admit I am not a very good husband to her. But she is sneaky, paranoid. '

' If she displeases you, we can arrange an annulment and marry her to someone else. Our uncle, Edmund Howard, is a widow. He feels quite alone. She would be his companion.'

' But who will I marry Anne?'

A sudden idea popped up in Anne's mind. If it worked, a serious matter would be solved.

' And what if I say Jane Seymour? She is unmarried, she is pure since she left convent ans she assured me that she wanted to be loyal to me. '

George thought that it was crazy. But he remembered the last crazy idea Anne had. And it led her to become queen of England. And Jane was really, really pretty.

' I would gladly marry her and make love to her. '

' I will see what I can do.'

_Later this afternoon_

As promised, Henry and Doctor Linacre came to continue what started the previous day. And Henry had a question he wanted to ask to Anne for a very long time.

' Your Majesty. We will now continue what we started. The king has a question to ask to you. Tell him everything you have on your heart about this topic.' The doctor said

Henry looked directly in Anne's eyes and said:

' Why do you hate Mary so much?'

Anne remained silent for a few seconds.

' She may be illegitimate but Anne, she is my very first living child. And I love her very much. To know that two women I love deeply are mad at each other saddens me. Why Anne? '

' Because she scares me Henry! This is why! '

Anne almost shouted her answer and Henry felt that her voice was hinting her fear.

' She is but a child Anne! And a bastard! What harm can she do to you? '

' Every harm! She is Catherine's child! A reminder of the old ways! There will always be supporters for her! She could raise an army and overthrow me and Elizabeth! I know she can do it! Through her mother, she is a descendant of the warriors kings of Spain! Moreover, the Emperor supports her! And through you, she is a descendant of Henry VII, who won his crown on a battlefield! In her veins runs the blood of a warrior! '

' Why would she do that? '

' Because she hates me!'

' I know that Catherine, may she rest in peace, managed to make you appear as an enemy in Mary's mind. But Anne, have you tried to befriend her? '

' I have tried! I have offered her a hand of peace on several occasions. I said to her that I would welcome her back to court and help her to reconcile with you. All she had to do to enjoy this was to recognize me as Queen. But when I am answered that she recognize no others queen of England than her mother, how am I supposed to react? She even added this, I quote her: " But it the king's mistress would do something on my behalf, I would be grateful." How am I supposed to react when I am denied and even insulted? But I give her one thing: she takes a really good care of Elizabeth. A sincere one. And I respect her and thank her for that.'

Henry recognized that Mary inherited her mother's stubbornness. But alas, he could not do many things for this matter. He could try something but it was really a small thing.

' We shall continue tomorrow. But if Your Majesties want to continue in private, I do not see the harm of it.' Doctor Linacre said before he bowed and retired.

Henry asked to dine with Anne and to sleep with her. He knew how much she enjoyed those moments. And, in fact, he wanted to enjoy her company a biy more longer. She was radiant. Regal. He had to stay to enjoy her beauty.


	5. Ladies' peace

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter five: Ladies' peace**_

Henry joined Anne for dinner. And he had a delightful surprise when he entered in her rooms. His beloved wife was talking with his sweet Jane. An almost friendly talk. Anne even thanked Jane and gave her a small smile when the lady in waiting served her a glass of water. The king said nothing, contemplating his wife's beauty.

' How was your day Sweetheart? ' He asked

' Well, George came today to see if I was doing right.'

Henry nodded. He quite liked George. He knew that he always found a way to cheer Anne up. George was a funny man, having a smile for everyone.

' If your brother came, I assume your father did as well.'

Anne had a sad smile, looking down.

' No, he did not. And he will not. '

' But you miscarried Anne! Your life was in danger! Is it not a father's duty to check upon his daughter's health? If Elizabeth or Mary was dangerously ill, I would go and visit them, stay with them! That's what my father did when my sisters Margaret and Mary were ill. That's what he did when my brothers and I were ill. Anne, tell me, does your father respect you as his daughter and as his queen?'

' To be true, in his eyes, I am now nothing more but a way to get higher and higher. I thinks that, in fact, my sister and I were only steps to a brighter future to him. And since I have failed you twice, he thinks that I am now twisted or barren. He thinks that I am responsible for the babies' deaths. '

Henry felt a wave of anger. It was true, daughters were useful in matters of alliance but overall, they were a part of the man who fathered them!

' I shall make sure that he respects you and does not consider you as a baby maker. As for Mary, I shall send a delegation to her to ask her some questions. I shall see then what is the problem and act. And I received a letter from Lady Bryan. Elizabeth shall arrive in two days.'

Imagining her baby girl, Anne had the most beautiful smile Henry saw in his life. He took her hand and kissed it smoothly.

_Hatfield_

The delegation sent by Henry arrived in Hatfield the following day. The king asked his most trusted friend, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, to be the head of it. He knew that Charles would tell him the truth. The Duke found Mary helping Elizabeth with her necklace.

' Mama sent it to me! ' The little girl said proudly

' Your Mama is very very generous. ' Mary answered with a smile

When Elizabeth saw the men, who were all dressed in black, she was afraid. She as almost three but she understood one thing when one day she accidentally heard the conversation of two of her ladies. There were rumours about sending Mary to the Tower. She did not want that. So she walked to Charles and asked him not to take Mary away from her, saying that she was a very good sister, patient and kind.

' Poor child, what did she hear to tell me that? ' Charles thought before assuring that he was not here to take Mary away

' What is it? ' Mary asked

' Lady Mary, I am sent by the king to ask you some important questions about some difficult matters. Here is my secretary, Gregory Spencer. He is here to write down our conversation.'

The young man bowed, very impressed by Mary. She looked beautiful and regal.

' Master Spencer. '

' Lady Mary, it is an honour for me. I swear before you that I shall write word for word what you say. I swear to write down the truth and only the truth. '

' Thank you, dear Master Spencer, I trust you. ' Mary said smiling to him to ease his shyness.

Mary asked to Lady Bryan to watch over Elizabeth during that time. And she promised to Elizabeth that she would come back very soon. The three of them went into an empty room.

' As you may know, Queen Anne miscarried.' Charles started

' Yes, I have heard the rumours. I feel sorry for Their Majesties. '

' It is thought that the queen miscarried due to too much stress put on her. And to help her, the king asked me to come here and ask you some questions that might ease the queen and help the king to create a new base for a healthy relationship. I must ask you to answer truthfully.'

' I do so promise. On my mother's soul.'

The first question was about Anne's legitimacy.

' I cannot consider Anne Boleyn as the true queen. When my father married her, the Pope did not declared yet if his marriage to my mother was lawful or not. Moreover, the Church of England declared my mother's marriage invalid and Anne Boleyn's marriage valid after the wedding. Therefore, when my father married her, he became a bigamist. And this is why I cannot consider Anne Boleyn as queen. Because of this problem, my conscience refuses to acknowledge it. '

' If the king married Queen Anne now, would you consider it as valid? '

' I would since, in my opinion, my father is the widow of my mother. I would recognize her as my queen and stepmother. Just like my mother was the queen of England.'

Gregory wrote down. The second question was about Elizabeth, if she recognized her as princess.

' The king recognized her as princess. Therefore, I submit myself to his judgement. '

' If the King had a male issue by Queen Anne, would you recognize his right upon the English throne? '

' I would sincerely do so. '

What surprised Mary was the fact that the Oath was never mentioned. Gregory showed her the paper, he kept his promise. Mary signed it: " I, Mary Tudor, declare that this paper is true and that the words written were the ones I have spoken."

Before he left, Charles told this to Mary:

' The king asked me to tell you that, no matter what happened, he still loves you and cares for you.'

Mary had a small smile.

' The king is very good to me and I shall never forget his love. '

The paper was given to Henry later in the afternoon. What Mary said made sense in fact. It did not excuse her stubbornness but at least, she gave him the tools to ease Anne's fear. And a new marriage to Anne was a good idea to prove to her that he still loved her and cared for her, just like when they were starting their relationship. The paper was sent to Anne. She was exhausted, lying in her bed when it arrived.

' Lady Jane. You have a soft voice, I am sure it will help me with my headache. Can you red it to me please? '

Jane took the paper and red it, being careful not to speak to loud. What Anne heard made her feel a wave of relief. It was not yet what she expected but at least, Mary was willing to make peace.

' Please bring me my writing stuff. '

Anne took the feather and wrote:

_Dearest Lady Mary_

_I know that things are not going well between us but your words are a true consolation for me. I understand your point of view. The King and I will do our best to ease your conscience. I hope with all my heart that our relationship will grow a bit warmer than before. As for the Oath, it does not matter to me anymore. As long as we are in peace, submitting to our almighty King, I think that it is enough. I also want to thank you for the good care you take for Elizabeth. The last time I saw her, she told me how good you were to her, how kind and patient. She loves you very much. For her sake and your father's, I wish to make peace with you, so that the Tudor family can live happily together._

_Anne Boleyn_

Mary received it quickly. What surprised her was the fact that Anne did not sign Anne the queen, but Anne Boleyn. It was a true mean of reconciliation. She wrote a reply after discussing a bit with Chapuys. Accepting this would mean protection towards her.

_Mistress Anne,_

_Forgive me this title but I am sure you understand why I call you this way. I know, in your wiseness, that you will not be angered by it since you know of my opinion. I thank you deeply for your means of reconciliation and I am willing to recognize you as queen if the king marries you once again. All I wish is to please my father, the king. Once the marriage is celebrated again, I shall forget the painful past to start a new story. I will consider you as the rightful queen since my conscience will be eased._

_As for Elizabeth, you are very welcome. I love my little sister deeply, she is a dear little lad, full of life. It is a true delight to watch over her and sharing some moments with her._

_Lady Mary_

The letter was red by Henry and Anne. Henry was quite pleased not to have to fight with Mary anymore. A new wedding was planned for the 19th of May 1536. For both of them, it was a symbol of a new beginning, full of hope and love.


	6. A new princess

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter six : A new princess**_

This morning, Anne would see Elizabeth for the first time in two months. The Lady Mary was to be with her and Anne asked to see her. The young woman agreed. Anne was really stressed. She wondered how it was going to be, if Mary and her could have a peaceful conversation. She was walking in her room anxiously. Jane felt bad for her, she wanted to ease her queen but she could not speak to her directly. Feeling her eyes upon her, Anne asked her what she wanted to say.

' Your Majesty should not worry so much. The Lady Mary is a wise young woman. Everything is going to be alright. I am sure of it.'

Anne had a small smile.

' Thank you Jane, you are very kind to say that to me. '

It surprised her but she liked Jane a bit better. She got to know her better and she realized that she was a sweet woman. A sincere soul. She could not forget that she kissed her husband but she knew deep within her heart that Jane was pushed in Henry's arms. Pushed by her ambitious brothers. She knew that she was just obeying for the welfare of her family. Just like she did for the Boleyns.

Elizabeth and Mary were announced. The young girl ran to her mother to be held by her.

' Mama! '

' My Elizabeth! How I have missed you, mon petit amour! '

' Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman. '

Anne looked at her daughter with astonishment.

' Can you speak french? '

' A bit, Mary helped me! You like french a lot Mama. So I like it.'

Anne kissed her daughter's cheek. She felt so proud of her baby girl! She was not yet two but she was already able to make small sentences in a perfect french.

' I can say it in spanish too! Te extrañé demasiado Mama. Mary taught me that as well! '

' I am very proud of you Elizabeth! Papa will be delighted as well! '

She let Elizabeth go with Lady Bryan, she wanted to speak to Mary. Her stress came back. What could she say to ease their relationship? She looked at her stepdaughter. She looked quite pale but it was normal, she had been ill for a moment. She was just recovering.

' Lady Mary. ' Anne started

' Mistress Anne. '

' How dare you?! ' Nan Seville exclaimed

' Enough Nan! I know the reasons of the Lady Mary to call me that way so I do not care. Let her speak the way she desires!' Anne interfered before she told Mary to have a sit.

Jane served them a glass of wine. A spanish one. Anne knew how much Mary loved it.

' I have heard that you were unwell. How are you faring now? '

' I am way better, you are very kind to show concern. '

Anne felt her stomach aching. When she was stressed, her stomach always made her suffer. She wanted to make the atmosphere being a bit lighter. But except by speaking of generalities, she did not know how to do it.

' I hope that the journey from Hatfield was good. '

' It was. I could not be bored, Elizabeth kept telling me about how excited she was to see you and His Majesty. She asked for me to be in her carriage. She is quite energetic. '

Mary's voice showed all her love for her half-sister.

' I have heard of how good you were to Elizabeth. Thank you Mary. '

' Elizabeth is so lovely! You cannot hate her. I love her very much. And it is for her sake that I want to make peace. '

Anne looked at her, raising her head quickly. She did not understand.

' Elizabeth hears everyday of gossips from her maids who keep saying that one day, I would be taken to the Tower. It frightens her. When the Duke of Suffolk came to see me, she believed that he was here to take me away and she took my defence. A girl of two should not be involved in such a thing. So, to end these gossips, to ease and protect my sister, I am willing to do some efforts. '

Anne did not know what to say. Mary's reason was Elizabeth. She was ready to give up her fight for her little sister! She could hate the little girl, considering her as bastard and yet, Mary loved her and wanted to be a good sister! Such a lack of hatred was amazing.

' As you know thanks to the delegation, I consider my father as a widow. So, the marriage of the 19th of may will be lawful in my mind. There is just one thing I cannot promise you. I cannot promise you to love you as a mother. Too many things happened. '

' It is very understandable Mary. I am not asking you to consider me as your stepmother. Time will heal the bloody past. Your will to protect Elizabeth and to help England is admirable. I cannot thank you enough. But I think that your father's gift will show you how much we are grateful. '

It was Mary's time to be surprised;

' We spoke of it last night. He cannot recognize his marriage to your mother. This cannot be undone. But he recognized you as his natural daughter. Therefore, he decided to give you back your title of Princess. You are just under Elizabeth in the line of Succession. We thought that it was just Justice. And it will help England to find peace again.'

It left Mary speechless. She was going to be called princess again! She was a heiress to the throne again! A part of her poor mother's wish was fulfilled!

' I... I am very grateful to His Majesty and to you. I cannot express how much it means for me! '

' The king also offers you to have your own establishment. '

' It may surprise the king, but I think that I would miss Elizabeth too much. I love being with her. '

Anne smiled.

' I think that... My mother... would be happy as well. '

' I am very sorry for what happened to her. I have been unfair to her. Catherine of Aragon was a very good woman. '

' I am very happy to hear that... Thank you... Your Majesty. '

Anne had a bright smile.

' No. Thank you, Princess Mary. I hope that we can become friends. I mean it. '

A few days after, Henry made an announcement when he proclaimed Mary as Princess of England. He also said that she was heiress to the throne, just under Elizabeth. And under her was Henry Fitzroy. The new made its way throughout Europe. The Emperor Charles made Henry know how delighted he was. And to show his gratitude, he was ready to recognize Anne Boleyn as queen of England just after the wedding planned for the 19th of may. Francis I made the same proposal. And the Pope, even if he could not forgive all that Henry did, congratulated him for this. England had a lot of celebrations. And when Eustace Chapuys saw Mary and heard her announced with her new title, he had tears of joy. God made a gift to the rose of Christendom.


	7. Dawn of a new start

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

_I hope my little story will please you._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

**Warning! This chapter contains violence and strong language. If you are ill-at-ease with it, please do not read.**

_**One more chance**_

_**Chapter seven: Dawn of a new start**_

Time passed by quickly and the end of April arrived. During that time, Anne continued to open her heart to Henry and as a result of this therapy, their marriage was peaceful again. At least, there was no more arguments, no more blames... And the queen of England surprised herself to really like Jane and Mary, the same ones she considered as her nemesis just a few months before. Mary and her had one common point: their love for Elizabeth. Anne tried her best to become closer to Mary. And Henry helped her a lot for that, more than pleased to see two of the women of his life trying to get along. First, the royal couple let Mary have private masses with catholic priests. And as long as she did not try to convert people, she could speak of religion freely. Knowing that she lacked clothes, Anne organized a day with her stepdaughter to make her choose gowns, jewels, headpieces. Mary liked it, it was funny, especially with Elizabeth being in admiration in front of the jewels.

' And what kind of jewels should I get, Bessie? ' Mary asked

' Pearls. Because Papa always says that you are the pearl of his world. ' The young girl said with determination

To make Mary feel accepted, Anne asked for spanish fashion to be brought to the young woman. She also asked for a portrait of Catherine, so that Mary could have an image of her mother when she felt sad. She even asked something to Henry that she knew to be a touchy subject:

Letting Mary visiting her mother's grave and mourn her properly.

Even if he was not pleased by the idea, Henry admitted that his daughter deserved that and he allowed her to go there.

' Will you go with her, Anne? '

' I fear it would be seen as rude towards Catherine's memory. I think that the spanish ambassador would be a wiser choice. And he is Mary's friend. I'll go only if she asks me to. '

When Mary learnt the new, she was so moved that she had to sit down. Anne even believed that she would faint.

' How can I ever thank you? ' Mary said after a few minutes

' It is only natural Mary. I have caused many harms to you in the past, it is normal that I make amends. '

' Will you go with me? '

The elder woman looked at her stepdaughter with surprise.

' My mother and you were not the best friends in the world but I think she would be grateful for all that you have done in my name. '

She could see in Mary's eyes how much it would mean to her if she went with her. So she agreed and three days later, they were in front of Catherine's grave. It hurt Anne to see that such a great woman had no true memorial, fitting her status. She did so much for England during the first years of her reign! She was a good queen and did not deserve what happened to her. Even if her marriage to Henry was unlawful, her loyalty to England and all that she had done for it made her a true queen. And yet, she died alone, without seeing her daughter again. She deserved to die loved, with the best physicians money could buy, not poor, alone and in neglect. Anne felt tears coming in her eyes. What a cruel fool she had been!

' I am so sorry... '

Mary gently took her hand and smiled to her.

' I am certain that Mama knows it and that she has forgiven you. She is certainly very happy to see that you try your best for your redemption. '

' I killed her... '

' You did not. What killed her was a tumour on her heart. '

' You're so kind... '

When they were back, Anne directly went to see her husband. She explained all that she felt. Henry admitted that for all that Catherine did for the country, she deserved a proper ceremony, a memorial.

' We shall have a mass in her memory and a memorial will be built. And upon her grave, there will be something more regal. Catherine gave me Mary. I shall never thank her enough for that. '

XXXXXXX

A few days later, Henry was walking in the corridor to join Anne. On his road, he met George and Mark.

' George! '

' Your Majesty. ' George and Mark bowed

' Where you on your way to visit the queen? '

' Yes, Your Majesty. ' Mark answered

' Let us go together then. '

The three men talked while walking.

' I must find a way to thank you for all that you do for my wife. You are a true comfort to her. George, I've heard that your marriage is unwell.'

George looked quite ashamed and almost sad.

' Alas, Your Majesty, I married a monster. I admit I am not the best husband to her but she is sneaky, paranoid. She even threatens me. '

' How can she do that to you? ' Henry asked quite surprised

' By telling me that if I am not faithful to her and if I do not conceive a child with her, she will tell the whole court that Mark and I have an affair. Which, of course, is false. '

' Those are serious accusations! She could have you killed with that! Do you have witnesses? '

' My whole family. Mark. The queen. '

The king promised to himself to do something for George. He was a good man and did not deserve such a thing. And to know her brother well would ease Anne a lot.

Suddenly, from the queen's room, they heard screams from a woman and a man.

' Anne! '

XXXXXXX

Anne was talking peacefully with Jane. They discovered that they had a common passion: needlework. The raven haired woman had to admit that Jane had a lot of talent for this activity.

' One day, I'd like to learn how to do this. Would you be kind enough to teach me, Jane? '

' It would be an absolute joy and honour, Your Majesty! '

Jane realized day after day that Anne was not the witch she was told by her brothers. She was a fierce woman, yes, but she was very loving and warm with those she cared about. She was also very pious, inclined to help when people were in need. She was a loving mother and how she tried to help Mary was admirable.

While they were speaking, the women heard a loud noise from the door being smashed. Both of them got up. Thomas Boleyn had entered and seemed in a terrible fury.

' You are nothing but a failure! You stupid slut! ' He shouted to his daughter and queen, walking to her.

Anne flinched and for the first time, she was scared of her father. Jane put herself between her sovereign and Thomas as a shield, feeling that he could go wrong. A lady in waiting could be easily replaced. Not a queen. Gathering her courage, she said with determination:

' Step away from the queen! '

' Get out you! '

He pushed her so hard that she fell on the ground with a scream and hit her head.

' Jane! ' Anne screamed

Thomas grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and pushed her violently against the wall.

' You destroy all of my work! You befriend the king's slut and his bastard! And you lost his son once again ! Your job is not that hard! Spread your legs like the good whore you are! '

Anne was shaking of fear, it was the very first time that she saw that he could kill her if he wanted to. She was unable to utter a word. Her back was hurting her and Jane was still on the floor. What if he killed both of them? In her mind, one single word was repeated again and again. Henry.

' You'd better get pregnant quickly! It is thanks to me that you are queen! You owe me a lot! '

' The queen owes you nothing! Let go of my wife! ' Henry's voice shouted from behind

George ran to break his father's "embrace" while Mark helped Jane. Anne almost fell in Henry's arms.

' Guards! Take him to The Tower! ' He shouted

' Henry... Please no... ' Anne's weak voice said

' But Anne, what he did was unforgivable! '

' I know but please... He is still my father... Please... '

Feeling that Anne meant it, he banished Thomas from court but annulled his order to have him imprisoned.

' Be grateful, Boleyn! '

The room fell silent as the mad man went.

' Jane... How's Jane? '

Anne turned her head to see where the young lady was. She looked lost, shocked and suddenly exhausted. Though, her eyes were full of relief when she saw her standing.

' I am very well, Your Majesty. Just a bit dizzy. ' Jane assured with a small smile to ease her queen.

' We must find a way to thank her, Henry. She put herself in my father's way, as a shield, to protect me. '

' Did you do that Jane? ' Henry asked astonished by the woman's courage.

The Seymour girl started to blush as she said that it was her duty to protect the queen.

' Even so, you must be rewarded! We shall find something! ' The king said.

George, Mark and Jane left. Anne remained in Henry's arms. She felt safe that way. His strength eased her fear. He was there, with her. It was all that she wanted.

' Is it the first time that he acts like this? ' He asked

' No. But it is not his fault. It's mine. Because I make him worry. Because I have lost two babies. '

Raising her head smoothly with his hand so that she could see his eyes, Henry told her:

' He may be your father but you are the queen. He must respect you. And not stress you with these matters. You can do as you like, he has nothing to say about it. I will not let him do it anyway. '

' He will never do any harm to me, will he? '

' Of course. He is banished and never to return unless you desire otherwise. '

' I'd like to have my sister Mary back to court. I banished her but somehow, if Father was not with me at that time, she would have stayed. '

' I shall send someone to her house to announce that she and her family is welcome back at court once more. '

Anne smiled a bit.

' You look so pale Sweetheart! Please, rest. '

The woman nodded and decided to have a nap. Henry stayed by her side during her sleep, he wanted to be here if she had any nightmare. He realized how stressed Anne was. Pushed by her father, under the pressure of court, all eyes upon her belly. And he acted like a rude peasant. No wonder why she miscarried! When she was expecting Elizabeth, the pregnancy went smoothly because everything looked so good, they were just married, in love and everything seemed to work well. And then, there were the disappointment of the birth of a baby girl, even if she revealed herself to be a lovable child, a miscarriage, adultery, Mary, Catherine, the Oath, Rome... And yet, Anne never complained. But when she tried to open herself to him, he rejected her. But she never ceased to love him, to try to please him. How strong his wife was!

' She is the moon of my life! ' He thought while he watched her.

He hoped that having Mary Boleyn back to court would help Anne to feel as happy and well as she was when they married.


	8. The Boleyn triumvirate

___Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve._

___I know that this kind of story is overdone but I want to make my own version._

___I hope my little story will please you._

___Sincerely_  
___Marina Ka-Fai_

**__****One more chance**

**__****Chapter eight : The Boleyn triumvirate**

April went fast and the first day of may 1536 brought someone no one would have ever thought to see at court again. Someone Anne was eager to see but she also feared this moment. So many things happened! And even if she was under her father's pressure, she was the one to bannish Mary Stafford, her own sister. What if Mary was still mad at her? Anne had realized that she had been jealous of her sibling. Mary was happily married, with child while she was sonless, with a husband who loved her but yet cheated on her. How pathetic!

' Sisters have arguments but they always make up after. Your Majesty should not worry. ' Jane once told her.

And Jane knew a lot about it, since she had a sister as well.

' Your Majesty, Lady Mary Stafford. ' Nan Seville announced

Anne turned to face her sister. She had not changed a bit, except the aura of happiness that surrounded her. The raven haired woman took her in her arms.

' Mary, I'm so happy to see you again! I am so sorry for what has happened, I have been a silly little girl! '

Mary smiled warmly at her.

' It was not your fault. I know that Father stressed you a lot. I saw in your eyes that if you could decide freely, I would have stayed. '

' Are you mad at me? '

' I am so mad at you that I named my daughter after you, silly! ' Mary laughed

Anne looked at her with disbelief.

' You named you daughter after me? '

' Yes, so that she has a good start in life. She has the name of the queen of England, a great lady, kind and beautiful, clever and strong. I want my daughter to take after you. You are still my hero and you always will be. '

The queen managed to smile while crying. The two sisters sat down and Mary explained to Anne that she was very happy with her husband. He loved her very much, took a sincere interest in the children she had from her first marriage, loved equally his daugter and his son. The younger Boleyn girl was very happy for her eldest sister. She explained to her what happened at court: the loss of her baby boy, Jane's friendship and loyalty, peace being made with Lady Mary, Henry and her being in love with her more than ever, Thomas Boleyn being bannished from court and finally, George's unhappy wedding had been annuled. His wife was becoming more and more paranoid, saying to everyone that Mark and George were lovers. Henry had a spy to see what George and Mark were doing together at night, since it was common knowledge that the two men used to see each other very late. What the spy reported was just friendship: they had a cup of wine, they talked together, prayed for Anne's wellfare, prayed for the birth of a prince, George listened to Mark playing violin and told him what he thought about his new compositions, they played cards... George loved Mark, but as the brother he never had. This became deadly for Jane Boleyn. George was the king's brother-in-law, speaking ill of him was speaking ill of the king. Not only Henry VIII annuled the wedding but he bannished Jane from court. He wanted to execute her because she went as far as creating false proofs of homosexuality, putting blood in George's bed. It was only because of George's pleadi ng that she had her life spared.

' I have not been the best husband to her and that certainly broke her heart. ' He said

He managed to have her alive but socially speaking, she was dead. Her own family disknowed her because of her actions.

' What am I to become? ' She wept

Anne told her of her uncle, Edmund Howard, who was searching for a new wife because he had very young children. She assured her that he was a man of honour, just seeking a mother for his children, especially for Katherine, who still had troubles with her mother's death. Jane gratefully accepted and she married Edmund with the king and the queen's blessing on the 24th of April 1536.

' We, Boleyns, aren't known for our peaceful lives, are we? ' Mary laughed

' With God's help, everything will be peaceful soon. The king and I are to remake our wedding vows. It would ease those for who Henry is a widow and I a concubine, since our first marriage happened while Catherine was still alive. For them, it is void. '

' What about your daughter? If you remarry Henry, won't she be considered as illegitimate by those same people? '

' No, because Henry made a act in which he declares her legitimate. He did the same with my step-daughter. '

' Making peace with the Lady Mary was the wisest thing to do. First, because she is but an innocent girl who needs her father, and because she is linked to Spain. Spain could crush England any time. If Mary is happy, well-treated, respected, the Emperor will never attack. And those who favour her here will rejoice if she is well. '

' I should have kept you by my side, you are a wise advisor sister! George is to visiting us tonight so that we can have dinner together. '

' That sounds wonderful but what of your husband? '

' Henry is going to spend the nights with our girls. We shall be between us, the Boleyn siblings! '

Mary smiled at this idea.

_Jane's room._

Jane had just finished her prayer. Her father was waiting for her.

' I'm sorry, did I make you wait? '

' No my sweet, do not worry. Something has arrived for you. '

On a table, the young woman discovered an exquisite wooden box. She opened it and discovered jewels: a sapphire ring, a golden cross, earings made of emeralds and silver, many brooches...

' This is fit for a queen, not a mere lady-in-waiting! '

In the box, there was a note. She took it and began to read.

_To Lady Jane Seymour_

_This is not much compared to your courage while protecting my sister, Queen Anne, from our father's fury, but I could not let such an act being without reward. You have all my gratitude. I could never thank you enough for all that you do for my sweet sibling. Please, consider this gift as a token of my utmost respect. Should you ever need something or someone, you can count on me to return the favour. I hope we can become friends. It would be a great honour._

_George Boleyn_

Smiling at this, and without noticing it, Jane put the note against her heart. George was known as a womanizer, but also as a kind and entertaining man. A man who could be a bit clumsy but sincere in his affections.

' Should I write a thanking note? ' The young blonde woman asked her father

' I am sure it would be enjoyed. ' He replied

The man watched her as she started writing:

_Lord Boleyn_

_I thank you for the magnificent gift you offered me and I am flattered and honoured by it. It would be my pleasure to become your friend, if it is your wish. I pray God to be worthy of your trust and praises. _

_With my best regards and all my gratitude_

_Jane Seymour_

Edward had joined his father and started to wonder about the current situation. The queen was sonless and could be easily replaced by Jane, since she had the king's love. But since the king was eager to give his wife a new chance, a prince could still arrive to make his mother secured on the throne. Yes, it was in Jane's best interest to be friend with the Boleyns. At least, it would spare her some useless stress. For the moment, everything was fine and he hoped that it would continue this way.

' I think your sister has a soft spot for the queen's brother. ' John whispered to his eldest son

' If she falls for a Boleyn, then our wish for her to become a queen one day will perish. '

' Your wish, son, not mine. A treasonous wish I might say. If the king wants Jane so badly, he will have her. What a king wants, a king gets. I just want Jane to be happy. And if it is with a Boleyn, then it will be with a Boleyn. '

The younger man sighed. Yes, having Jane becoming the queen's sister-in-law could have interesting advantages and his fathr was right in a sense. He decided to wait. Time would be the best advisor.

_Anne's room_

The moon was high in the sky and yet, none of the Boleyn siblings felt tired. They had so many things to catch up! They shared memories of their childhood, they spoke of their family, the room was filled with laughs and the happy music Mark played for them. He even composed a music for this special event. Anne felt as if she was back in Hever, when Henry had started to court her, when she dined with him, when George was gently bothering her with one of Henry's love letters, when she could speak of anything with Mary. That was part of her good old days and she hoped and prayed with all her heart that the sweet days she lived would come back, as a blessing and a sign of a new start. After all, she was going to marry Henry for the second time. She had her sister back. Everything was beautiful and she prayed that this second union would be blessed by God and happier than the first one which seemed like an indian summer: Bright but short days followed by cold ones. Winter had come in her life, she wanted spring and summer to come back. An eternal one.

**To be continued**


End file.
